


How Did You Meet?

by LesbianZeus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, domestic villaneve, ordinary problems, soft Eve, villanelle runs her mouth and eve is tired of it, villaneve as wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianZeus/pseuds/LesbianZeus
Summary: A small story In which i was inspired to write about villanelle/eve's response to someone asking how they met. Do they tell the truth or spin a story?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	How Did You Meet?

'Okay, first of all, you've seen I can be normal. I was undercover many times, Eve.'

'Yes, well the times you were undercover can make no way into conversation whatsoever. As for normal, I'm not sure I ever have or ever will see you like that.'

'Speak for yourself Eve,' She rolled her eyes, 'you were the one with the obsession in the first place.'

'I very much believe that's up for debate, Oksana.' 

The couple had barely walked through the doors but already the bickering had begun, such was the daily arguments between them about all sorts of petty things. As a former MI6 agent and a psychopath, it came as no surprise. Oksana was close by Eve, almost as if she was nervous to leave her side, and Eve knew then that only was she confident around others when she was alone. Peeling back the layers, she found a bizarrely soft, witty person with clear attachment issues; she held her hand as hard as Eve could bear without taking it away.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?'

Of course she was. Sometimes it felt like their brains were actually connected, synchronising over the same thoughts and ideas.

'Yep. I need alcohol too.'

It wasnt long after the third drink together (where they had exclusively stuck by the food and drinks table, rather conveniently for Oksana's out of control appetite) that another couple had noticed them and started polite conversation.

Oksana suddenly came to a stop, freezing by her side. Eve managed to put on her biggest smile, secretly nudging Oksana's arm to take their hand in greeting. 

'This is my wife,' Eve turned to introduce her, yet she had already become preoccupied with downing another drink; watching her gulp down the rest of a beer, Eve's voice faltered.   
'Oksana.' She finished flatly, staring in disbelief as she banged the cup down on the table and turned to the other couple with an alarmingly large smile.

'Yes, and this is my wife, the asian woman with great hair.'

The woman let out an 'aww' at the supposed compliment from Oksana. Eve nudged her again secretly.

'I'm Eve.' She elaborated, smiling again at them assuringly. They had one job, to appear like a completely normal couple, and already they had drunk too much in one sitting and were embarrassing each other in front of others. 

'It is the only reason I married you.' Oksana muttered humorously, taking another sip from yet another drink. Eve rolled her eyes heavily. Another hidden nudge. 

The couple laughed quietly, an awkward pause silencing the four of them for a moment. 

'Oksana,' the woman piped up suddenly, happily finding new grounds for conversation, 'that's quite different. Is it Russian?'

'Yes, she's from Russia.' Eve cut in. 

'Oh, I have aunts and uncles who live there,' she replied enthusiastically, 'do you go back often?'

Eve watched in horror as Oksana took another sip and started speaking. 

'Not since my family died in a house fire. I wouldn't go back there now anyway, my mother was a bitch and I managed to cure my hiccups.' 

Eve simply smiled at the couple, who tried unsuccessfully to hide their shock at Oksana's perfectly nonchalant expression. 

'Right, well...did you first see each other in Russia?' 

Before Eve could get a word in, Oksana spoke with a rambling energy endorsed by as many as six, maybe seven drinks by this point. And that number were only the ones Eve counted with her own eyes. 

'No, Eve's never been. Thank god, right? I wouldnt want her poking around in my past! She knows enough!' Oksana laughed, the couple obligated to chuckle awkwardly alongside her. Eve had hoped this was enough from deterring them to ask more questions but it seemed unfortunately as if they were tenterhooked by Oksana's loud, secret spilling, and quite frankly, drunk personality. 

'So, where did you first meet?' 

Oksana stared blankly in their faces for two seconds, unsure of what to say. Eve cut in with an answer but both of them blurted one out at the same time. 

'We met on a train in London, I had dropped my scarf and Oksana handed it to me.' 

'In Paris near a nightclub. Eve didn't have dance moves back then.' 

They looked at each other, Oksana raising an eyebrow and Eve shooting her a glaring look. 

'Oh...well it looks like you've both got mixed up. What came first then?'

'Paris.' Eve confirmed. 

'London.' 

Eve once again shot her a warning look. 

'London.' Eve began again. 

'Paris.' 

They both stared at the couple, looking like two extremely guilty, terrible actresses. 

'Ohh,' the wife said, laughing unexpectedly at them, 'come on now, you can tell us the truth!'

Eve smiled as if she was right, and begun spinning a new story when Oksana interrupted her once more. 

'We met in a hospital in London whilst Eve was working on a case about me in MI6 and she then became obsessed with me so we had shepherds pie for dinner one night and ended up nearly killing each other before we finally sought each other out again and ditched Eve's boss Carolyn, left her ex-husband to die, killed my annoying handler Dasha and ran away together to Alaska where we got married and are now taking down the largest assassin organisation in the world.' 

Eve was completely shocked, a face betraying the whole story to be true.

The couple's mouths were agape with complete surprise. A silence erupted, fueled most annoyingly by the slurping of Oksana's lips from her renewed bottle of beer. Suddenly, the woman erupted in laughter. They looked at each other nervously, then joined in half heartedly. 

It was a long time before the woman stopped, but when she finally did, her face was red and she patted Oksana's shoulder. 

'I know you're not supposed to laugh at these type of things but oh, you two are funny! I bet you tell that story every time to unnerve people, right?'

Oksana looked confused, not least for the weird touch of her hand on her shoulder. She looked to Eve for help. 

'Yes, I'm afraid she does this a lot.' Eve explained, breathing a sigh of relief that Oksana's story wasnt taken seriously. She didn't know if she should be offended by the fact people found it so ridiculous or finally relaxed that they couldn't be exposed for what they were so easily. 

'Why are you laughing,' Oksana took a bite out of a jelly sweet, 'it's true.' She said, puzzled. 

Eve laid a hand on her arm, 'Oksana-' she said softly, reminding her not to make things worse. 

'So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know-'

'I think we should go,' Eve announced, taking her wife's arm, 'this one's already had enough to drink. It was nice meeting you.'

The couple nodded their assent, the woman still laughing in their wake, as Eve walked off with Oksana. 

They walked out the door, leaving the couple to contemplate on their weird encounter. 

Watching the other mourners gather around the room, she suddenly noticed a cue card with writing under a photo of the deceased; with horror she stared, let it sink in, then looked over at the exit from where Eve and Oksana had already disappeared. She shook her husband's arm to alert him to it. 

'RIP Niko Polastri. A memorial organised by his ex-wife Eve and Oksana Astankova.'


End file.
